


Art: Draco Malfoy, cocktease

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco never made it to that event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Draco Malfoy, cocktease

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/50783/50783_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/50466/50466_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/50179/50179_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/49843/49843_original.jpg)


End file.
